


We´re still here, brother

by SebaGrellisLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family Reunion, Ghosts, OMFG SO MANY SPOILERS, Other, Post-Infinity War, Spoilers, don´t read if you haven´t seen infinity war you douche, dream - Freeform, lots of unmanly tears, sad thor is sad, the final hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebaGrellisLove/pseuds/SebaGrellisLove
Summary: After Infinity War Thor has to deal with all the loss he has gone through in the last years. Seeing his brother again breaks his heart. It sad, guys.





	We´re still here, brother

It was night and they had a long journey behind them. After the War with Thanos there were a lot of things to set straight. Many people turned into criminals in the fear of being killed the next day. Thor was happy here. It felt stressfull and a bit too fast, but he was happy to have something to settle in for a while. He liked the Guardians, they were funny people and knew about his world better than the Avengers did. He could tell them jokes from home, Groot would be fascinated and Rockett would laugh at the most random moments. He liked to talk with Drax about the meaning of life and to outsmart Quill in a way he never knew before.  
But at night the things shifted. His view on the world, on his life, turned black and painful. Often he didn´t even close his eyes, just laying in his bed and staring at the metal walls around him. He was afraid to sleep because then he would think about what happened. What he had lost. He couldn´t get the pictures out of his head. Those squirmish little demons that tried to hurt him with his past.   
Sometimes he didn´t see his family and friends dying. Sometimes it was the only thing he saw.   
In moments like this his breath was cut short. So short that he couldn´t even take a breath without feeling as if he was suffocating right now. Everything hurt when he thought of his mother, Odin or Loki and how he couldn´t even save his little brother. How he failed to be the rightful king of Asgard. Maybe it would not have happened if Loki had ruled. Maybe it all wouldn´t have happened if he just tried to fight.   
Eventually he fell asleep and awoke on a wide field of green grass, near a deep cliff. There was the cold ocean in front of him. Crisp, salty air was rushing through his hair. Even his hair he had lost.   
“It is beautiful here”, sighed a voice that broke Thors heart in one instant. It didn´t take a second for his eyes to be filled with tears. He turned his head and there, in the middle of the field, stood his brother.   
His voice was broken and dreadful. “Loki”, he whispered. His legs felt so heavy that he couldn´t move. His breath was shaking. “Y-You´re alive!” He tried to ran towards him but when he was right before him he noticed Lokis sad look.  
“No, Thor. I´m not alive.”  
Thor´s heart made a jump. “B-But … you´re here. No, you´re alive! Look! You did a trick, right? You tricked Thanos so you could get away!”  
Thors legs couldn´t hold him anymore. He fell to the ground, his hands pressed against his eyes and giant tears dropping from between his fingers. He didn´t wanted this to happen. Nothing from this. He had seen Loki die so often and he mourned more than he enjoyed having his brother beside him. But now it seemed as if he really was dead.   
“Would you really want for me to be alive out of now where? Hasn´t that grown”, he made a little pause to lift his look to the cliff and the ocean behind that, “old?”  
“I´d give everything to have you back, Loki”, Thor cried out, “I don´t care if you left me alone there, I just can´t stand the thought of being …”  
“Alone?”   
Thor grew silent. He was alone, wasn´t he? All of the Avengers and Guardians still had a family and friends left, but Thor? He had never stayed on earth long enough to know them. To befriend them. They didn´t care for any of his loss. For the fallen kingdom and the lost hearts.   
“Thor, you are not alone. We are all here, joining you on your way”, Loki said and crouched down to him. One of his hand was on Thors shoulder now but he couldn´t really feel it. Just another proof that Loki wasn´t really here. Thor looked up to his brother. He smiled, something he didn´t see often. When he remembered - Loki didn´t use to smile very often. It had been the few short moments in which Loki smiled so bright that it could warm every heart in Asgard. It was so much more hurtful to see him smiling now.   
Loki stood up and walked away from Thor. Right when the god of thunder wanted to cry out for his brother to stay he noticed two other figures standing at the side of the cliff. His father, Odin, in his old golden amor and his mother, Frigga, with the soft smile she always wore. Loki walked over them and stood between them as if the last years didn´t happen. Thor could see in Lokis face that his brother had found peace. He didn´t care about his heritage anymore or the throne of his home. He did care about his family. About his brother.  
Thor lifted his heavy body from the cold, wet grass and stumbled over to his family. How could he lose them? How could he let them be hurt if he could´ve saved them all?  
“Take me with you”, he begged with tears in his eyes, “take me with you to Walhall, please.”  
“No, Thor”, Odin said, “you still have a purpose beside the living. Our time is up but you still have a lot of destiny to full fill!”   
Thor didn´t want this destiny. “I´ve lost all I have, father. I don´t know if I can carry on.”  
“You can, brother. If anyone can, then it is you”, said Loki. “We´re all standing behind you, protecting you on your way.”  
Behind them, on the brink of the cliff, all of Asgard appeared. Thor couldn´t catch his breath. There was Heimdall in all his proud, his sword in his hand. And there were his friends. Sif with her cocky smile. Fandral, as beautiful as ever. He saw all of them, smiling at him. Oh, how he missed all of them. How his heart was heavy in his little broken heart.   
Before Thor could say anything else the asgardians turned into golden dust. Their souls traveled through the cold air and mixed with the clouds in the sky. It hurt. Everything hurt.   
“Please”, he begged but his parents didn´t listen. Frigga stepped forward and took Thors head in her fragile hands. He could feel it as a cold wind stroking his cheeks, a quick kiss on his forehead.  
“You will do wonderful, my son”, she said with pearls of tears in her eyes. He had missed her embrace all these years and he didn´t even know it. In his hands she turned into golden dust. Thors look turned to Odin. He wore a proud smile that he hadn´t seen in a long time.  
“I am so proud of you my sons”, he said, “I knew you would be a righteous king. Now all is left to find yourself a throne to write your name on.”  
Odin smiled. “Make your ancestors proud, my son”, he said before he turned into gold dust as well.   
“No, please don´t leave me”, he begged with a silent voice that couldn´t even reach through the loud wind. His wet eyes turned to Loki. He was there in his amor, smiling so sweetly and happy. Thor wished he could´ve given his brother a life in which he could´ve smiled more like this. A world in which it didn´t matter who the king was and who was asgardian and who not. A life in which they were just happy to have on another.  
“Loki”, he begged, “please don´t leave me. I can´t do this without you.”  
Loki shook his head. “You always did splendid without me”, he grinned and stepped forward. “To be honest, I was just a obstacle in your way.”  
“No”, Thor shook his head. “No, Loki.”  
Loki lifted one of his eyebrows. “Oh, now you just want to charm me. Listen, brother. I will always be at your side. You are the strongest man I know. So much stronger than any Avenger will ever be.”  
Thor smiled a bit, still crying like a little child. Loki stepped forward and pulled Thor in a cold quick hug. They hadn´t hugged each other in a long time. To be honest, Thor had hugged Loki the last time when he was already dead, breathless on the ground. It felt so good to have Loki next to him, even if he was just a ghost of a memory.   
But then Loki stapped back, towards the cliff. Thor tried to hold him with him but he couldn´t keep him. He couldn´t stop what was about to happen. “Loki, please.”  
Loki shook his head. Even he had tears in his eyes. Loki hadn´t seen him cry from happiness ever.   
“I love you, brother”, Loki said while his brother turned into gold dust. Before he was gone. Totally vanished just as everyone else did.   
“I love you too”, he whispered, lying in the grass, being pulled to the ground by his heavy heart.

Thor woke up as a sweaty and sad mess. He stared up at the metall walls that were so different to the long fields of norway. He sighed. It had all been a dream. Everyone was dead. Everyone was gone.  
“I am Groot”, he heard the young tree boy say that stood next to him to his surprise. He lifted one of his eyebrows and tried a smile.   
“I … I just slept very bad”, said Thor and put his fingers through his beard.   
“I am Groot!”  
“Yes, you´re right, Groot. I really miss them.”  
“I am Groot.”  
Thor nodded. “Thank you. That´s just what I needed to hear.”


End file.
